Revelation
by Spookyruthy
Summary: Dornkirk is alive, to the shock of the other nations, but are his intentions peaceful? Hitomi also reveals that she wishes to return to earth, to the dismay of Vaughan, Merle and more shockingly, Allen. Merle's meeting with a mysterious character called V
1. To miss home

Hitomi had lived in Gaea for a long time now, and she was beginning to miss her home planet, Earth. She didn't want to upset anyone whom she loved in Gaea, so she always hid her feelings from everyone, only crying quietly at night so that no one would notice her behaviour. Everyone was fooled into her charade, not realising that Hitomi was becoming increasingly unhappy in Gaea. Nobody noticed for months, not even Vaughan noticed Hitomi's mood. Merle merely made things worse for Hitomi, as Merle would always try to make Hitomi leave. "Why can't I be in two places at the same time?" Hitomi thought to herself. "I miss Earth, but if I leave here I'll be unhappy as well." Hitomi got up and walked out of her bedroom, trying to put on a brave face for the royals, but it was now getting very hard for Hitomi to hold back the tears. She walked downstairs into the meeting hall, where to allies were meeting to discuss Dornkirk's strange tactics to overthrow Fenalia. "Can't you see that he's plotting something!" Vaughan boomed. "This is not like Dornkirk! He should be attacking us!" "Maybe he's using some sort of psychology on us." Allen said. "To try and make us think that he's given up." "We shouldn't fight about this." Drydon said. "You're right, Vaughan. This is not usual behaviour. And Allen, you may be right to. This may be a plot. But whatever one is right, we should prepare for both things just in case he's thinking of something different." Allen and Vaughan nodded at each other as if to agree. Hitomi walked in with a quite graceful entrance and with a large smile on her face. "Hitomi!" Allen said. Allen stood up and greeted Hitomi. Hitomi smiled and greeted Allen as well. Vaughan frowned with jealousy as he watched Allen hug Hitomi. Drydon dismissed the allies, and they all went their own ways. Merle slammed into Vaughan as he tried to talk to Hitomi. Allen led Hitomi away from the meeting room; leaving Vaughan stuck with Merle.  
  
Allen took Hitomi onto the balcony. Hitomi looked up at the two moons above her, the Earth and her moon, the moon where Neil Armstrong landed, where rockets had visited thousands of times. "Hitomi, Is there something wrong?" Allen asked. Hitomi turned and faced Allen. "No, why would you say that?" Hitomi replied. "You seem really down lately, and I just wanted to know what was bothering you." Allen said trying to put on a smile. He was sad for Hitomi deep down. "Nothing's bothering me, Allen." Hitomi said with a little bit of anger in her tone. "I'm perfectly fine. Even if something was bothering me, I wouldn't tell...." "You wouldn't tell me?" Allen interrupted. "Oh Allen." Hitomi replied. She really did want to tell someone about it, even if it was Allen. "I do have something on my back..." Hitomi put her head to the ground. "Tell me." Allen said. "I hate it when you're sad." Hitomi looked up again. She bit her lip. "Allen, I..." Vaughan rushed up onto the balcony. His eyes darted around, when he finally saw Allen and Hitomi. "Hitomi!" Vaughan shouted quickly. "Come with me!" "I have to go." Hitomi explained. "I'll tell you later!" Vaughan grabbed her hand and pulled her roughly in the direction of the stairs. She ran down the stairs with Vaughan, struggling to keep up with his draconian pace. "Vaughan, where are we going?" Hitomi asked breathlessly. "There's no time to explain!" Vaughan sighed as he dragged Hitomi through the long winding corridors. Hitomi was starting to slip as Vaughan was pulling her so quickly. "Vaughan, slow down!" Hitomi screamed. H0er shirt was beginning to rip. "Vaughan!" Vaughan turned his head round and almost instantly stopped. Hitomi brushed herself off and looked sternly at Vaughan. "What do you think you're doing?" "I just wanted you to see this, if we don't run we'll miss it!" Vaughan shouted. Vaughan started to run again. "Vaughan!" Hitomi picked up the pace and ran along side Vaughan. Suddenly Vaughan slid to a halt. He pointed out of a window. Hitomi stopped and looked. Suddenly bright colourful lights filled her eyes. Pinks, blues, reds, such beautiful colours that she hadn't seen since she had been on earth. It was nice to know that somewhere among this dull war ridden place there was still some colour. Hitomi had no idea that Gaea had the capabilities of making fireworks, she always thought that all manufactured things were only guy melefs and other such thing. "Vaughan, it's really pretty." Hitomi laughed. Vaughan watched as her lips curled into a smile. As she smiled so did he, he loved making Hitomi happy. Vaughan was surprised that the Asturian Government would even think of letting off fireworks, as they were a dead give-away to the attacking Zaibach Empire. "I'm glad you got to see this." Vaughan said. He turned and faced Hitomi. "It's rare that fireworks come out." Hitomi leaned on the windowsill. "It's lovely, Vaughan." Hitomi replied. "I'm so glad you showed me this. It reminds me of earth." Hitomi suddenly reminded herself of everyone that she had left behind, her mother and father, Armano, Ukari, everyone. Hitomi tried to keep the smile on her face, but it was no use. Her beautiful smile suddenly erupted into sobs. Hitomi fell to her knees in sorrow. Vaughan frowned. "Hitomi?" Vaughan kneeled down next to her. "What's wrong?" Hitomi turned her head, her eyes locking in with Vaughan's. "I miss them." Hitomi whispered. Vaughan sympathised. "I know, you've been away from home for a long time, I understand that you miss all of your family and friends." Vaughan grabbed Hitomi's wrists and pulled her upwards so that they were both standing up. "I lost my family too, I have no mother or father, my brother.... I don't even think of him as my brother." Vaughan grunted in disgust at the thought of his brother's betrayal to his family. "I even lost Balgus, Hitomi...I...I.... I don't want to lose you as well!" Vaughan whispered softly. Hitomi kept staring at Vaughan, she knew that he was in the same position as her. Nobody understood this feeling better than Vaughan. "Vaughan," Hitomi began. "I don't want to lose you either. But I need to see them again. Even if it's just once and only for a while, I still need to see them." She leaned forward as the last of the fireworks erupted in the sky, leaving a green light in the air. Vaughan put his head to the floor and began to walk away, as if disappointed. Hitomi turned. "Vaughan," Hitomi said. Vaughan lifted his head up. "Don't feel bad." He huffed under his breath. He already was. 


	2. Destruction

"Why do I have to lose everyone I love?" Vaughan yelled out of his window. He grabbed his bed sheets and begun to squeeze them, trying to let his anger out. It didn't work as he expected. He turned his attention to his curtains. He ripped them down so below him was a puddle of royal blue. He turned and began to kick as his bed, hoping it would break. A small knock on the door could be heard. Vaughan didn't want to stop destroying. "Who is it?" Vaughan shouted savagely. No answer. He growled as he walked to the door, stamping as loud as he could. He opened it and standing there was a shrimpy little cat girl. She looked up at him with her large blue eyes. "Oh lord Vaughan, what's wrong?" Vaughan turned his back on her, nearly shutting the door completely. He sighed. "Nothing." He said after regaining his breath. A moment's silence, Merle begun to speak again, but she stopped; not knowing if what she said might hurt him. "Hitomi wants to leave." Vaughan said finally. He sat on the floor near the door, stopping Merle from entering. Vaughan put his head in his hands. "You still have me, Lord Vaughan." Merle said softly. Merle pushed at the door, feeling Vaughan's weight against it. She knew he needed some time alone. "I'll leave you to your thoughts then." As soon as she finished she darted away, leaving Vaughan alone again. He got up and went to his bed, feeling suddenly very tired. He sat down on the bed, the picture of Hitomi still in his mind, her blonde hair, and her beautiful green eyes. He pulled at his shirt allowing it to slide over his head. He then curled up into his bed, leaving the carnage around him to collect dust. 


	3. Promise to come back?

The morning was hazy, and the morning dew produced a light mist on the grass outside. Vaughan woke up abruptly, covered in sweat. He had been dreaming again. He walked to his window, tripping over broken objects as he walked. He leaned out of his window and stared at the large pool filled with colourful fish. He sighed and turned his back on them, only to see the mess he had made the night before. "I should start clearing this up." Vaughan said to himself as he bent down to pick up the curtains. As he scooped the large blue curtains into his arms, he heard a knock at the door. Immediately Vaughan dropped them, and walked toward the door. He opened it slowly, fearing it was Merle. He remembered how he shut her out the night before. "Who is it?" Vaughan said, avoiding the face of the person outside the door. "It's me, Vaughan." Hitomi replied. His eyes lit up. He opened the door quickly, to be greeted with a beaming smile. She walked in. "I was worried about you!" Hitomi said as she skipped in. "You've never slept in this late before..." Hitomi looked around the room, inspecting the scattered objects. She bent down and picked up a vase. "What happened?" Hitomi stared into Vaughan's eyes, searching for some truth. Vaughan looked out the window. "I was a bit steamed last night." Vaughan said quietly. "I kind of let my anger out on the room!" He joked. Hitomi brushed Vaughan's hair away from his eyes. She smiled sympathetically. "Steamed about...what I said?" Hitomi asked softly. Vaughan looked away from her. He didn't want her to know that he was angry that she spoke her mind for the first time in a long time. "I...don't know." Vaughan exclaimed. He grabbed Hitomi's shoulders. "When you told me that you wanted to leave, I suppose I took it personally." Vaughan stared into Hitomi's eyes once more. He sighed. "I don't want you to leave. I don't want to lose you." Hitomi chuckled. "I'm not leaving because I want to leave you, Vaughan." Hitomi held Vaughan's hands. "I don't see it as leaving, I see it as returning. I want to return to my family and see them for a while." Vaughan felt re-assured. "I will come back." Hitomi frowned. How was she going to get back anyway? She put the vase in her hand on a nearby table and began to pick other things up from the floor. Vaughan bent down and picked up the curtains he begun to clean up. Merle burst through the door, quickly seizing the moment to embrace Vaughan in a friendly hug. Vaughan was more reasonable and decided to return the hug to Merle, who squeezed him tighter. She looked up at him. "What was wrong, Lord Vaughan?" Merle asked quietly. Vaughan smiled. Her pulled her away. "Nothing." He replied. He pointed to the door. "Why don't you go out and find something to play with? Me and Hitomi still need to talk." Merle looked sad, but agreed anyway. She knew how much Hitomi meant to Vaughan. It was a sort of childish jealousy that always plagued Merle, but she had accepted Hitomi and seen her fit to be with her brother. Merle always wanted Vaughan to be there, but his recent neglection didn't go down well with her. Merle smiled happily, and quickly hopped onto all fours. She paused at the door, only to glance back at Vaughan, who had now turned to face Hitomi. Hitomi continued to pick various items up from the floor, drawers, bed sheets and feathers. She seemed content, she had finally told Vaughan exactly what she wanted to say. But why didn't she feel any better? A long silence ensued after Merle departed from the room, and rapidly, the room began to look tidy, except for the shards of broken glass. Vaughan finished straightening out the desk in the corner, as Hitomi came over with a vase filled with Moon roses. Vaughan stood aside, and allowed Hitomi to arrange the flowers, adding extra light to the room. He smiled as he watched her prune and move the separate stems. He couldn't believe that his angel was leaving. "Hitomi." Vaughan said quietly. Hitomi looked up from the vase. Vaughan lowered his head. "How will you...How will you come back?" Vaughan asked, while grasping his shirt tightly. Hitomi looked back to the vase, not quite sure on how to answer. "I...I don't know, Vaughan." Hitomi had no other answer. She glanced up at Vaughan, noticing her pendant around his neck. A smile spread across her face, as she turned to fully face him. She walked energetically up to him, and held the pendant stone in her palm. "My pendant!" She said excitedly. She shook her palm with the pendant. "I can take it back with me, and use it to summon that column of light again!" Vaughan smiled softly, his eyes falling to the floor. She was always coming up with ideas. Farfetched ones. He didn't want to strike her idea down; at least she had one. He looked back up to her grinning face, and stroked it, resting his hand on her cheek. He sighed a content sigh. "There's no guarantee that it can bring you back." Vaughan whispered, as he clasped his hand around hers. "The strength of my wishes..." Hitomi mused. She stared at Vaughan's hand around hers. She could feel the pendant in her palm pulsating. "If I wish hard enough, it will bring me back." Her face lifted to meet his once more in a loving stare. She knew the risks, but wasn't it worth trying? Vaughan lifted his arms and pulled the pendant over his head, giving it fully to Hitomi. What was the point in trying to change her mind? It's what she wants, Vaughan thought. "Just..." Vaughan paused to steal a glance at her eyes. "Just promise me that you'll come back. Somehow." He smiled that innocent smile once more. The smile that Hitomi knew she couldn't leave. Hitomi walked to the window, and stared up at the mystic moon, up at the earth, her home. The sun shone down brightly upon her, a warmth building in her heart. She spun on her heel to face him once more. "Of course." She smiled happily, a small giggle uttering from her mouth. "Of course I'll come back." Hitomi swayed towards Vaughan, and leant forward, catching him in a long, tender kiss. Unconsciously, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly, as though he never wanted to let go. 


	4. Voor

Merle wandered into the courtyard, holding her nail file in her paws. Her nails were always getting scuffed as she ran on all fours around the castle. She looked up and caught a glimpse of the mystic moon, just before it fell below the trees that she was walking under. "I can't believe Hitomi wants to go back there." Merle whispered under her breath. She shook her head; she couldn't understand why Hitomi would want to leave Vaughan. Wasn't it obvious that her absence would kill him? Merle shrugged off her thoughts. She wasn't the type to think this deep about things. She smiled, and continued walking across the courtyard, filing her nails with the nail file that dangled around her neck. Suddenly, without warning, a little kitten darted out from underneath the fountain, running in Merle's path, knocking her to the ground. Merle was not the most graceful of all fallers, and so fell directly on her behind, her nail file flew out of her hands and landed in some nearby bushes. Merle, being Merle, immediately lost her temper, and stared daggers at the kitten that had caused her to trip. But being a kitten, she wouldn't be able to hurt it in any way. Doesn't stop her from threatening it a little though. Merle's fur stood on end, her tail resembling a feather duster rather than a cat's tail. The kitten, unmoved by this threat, sat on the spot, and stared directly between Merle's eyes, almost as if it was staring through her, rather than at her. "You wanna piece of me?" Merle snarled at the kitten, which by this time was licking its fur delicately. This action only served to make Merle even angrier. By this time, she began to approach the kitten, which continued to sit contentedly in the middle of the courtyard. Merle knew that she would win a fight. This was a morsel of a feline; she was the pinnacle. Merle scoffed at the kitten. "I don't have time to deal with a runt like you!" Merle snapped as she turned her nose up, and looked away. "I have no idea to whom you are speaking, child." A low, wise voice called out. Startled by this, Merle's fur stood on end once more, but this time with shock. Looking about her, Merle was puzzled as to the source of this booming voice. The kitten, however, began to approach Merle, who was oblivious to this at the time. "Your innocence suprises me, child." The voice continued, getting louder and clearer with every word. "You have no idea that the source of this voice comes from me." The kitten lovingly rubbed its head against Merle's ankle, purring softly. Merle jumped out of her skin, and turned to face the kitten, bending down, inspecting it. The kitten looked up with its large eyes, and smiled contentedly. "You?" Merle asked inquisitively. She still wasn't sure if this kitten really was the voice she was hearing. "Are you saying all that?" A look of curiosity and innocence beamed from her expression. "Of course." The kitten smiled happily, as the voice seemed to come from nowhere. The kitten sat motionless, its mouth still. "Telepathy... You're telepathic!" Merle cried happily. The kitten nodded slowly. "I know there are many questions you wish to ask." The kitten continued, completely motionless. "I am Koor." Merle frowned. There was something to this name that was strangely familiar. She thought it rude not to introduce herself. "I'm..." Koor interrupted. "Merle. Yes, I know." Merle stood back from the kitten, afraid of how he knew her name. She had never met him before in her life! How could he possibly know anything? She was too stunned to reply. Koor continued. "Merle, you must listen to me. You need to follow me. It is not safe to talk out in the open here. Any questions you have, I will be more than happy to answer. But we must move now. We cannot stay here a moment longer." Merle stared back at the castle, up at Vaughan's room. She looked down. She didn't know whether or not she should leave Vaughan, especially now since Hitomi was planning on leaving. Surely he would need her the most right now. But then again, HE pushed her out the night before. Why should she care? Merle turned back to face Koor, who was on all fours now, alert and ready to run away from this place. Merle smiled and nodded hesitantly, before he darted into the bushes. Merle skipped onto all fours and playfully chased him, almost as if they were playing a game. "Where are we going?" Merle called out breathlessly, as she patted along the ground, struggling to keep up with the pace. He was surprisingly quick for such a small feline. "To the fields, on the outskirts of Fanelia!" His voice retained grace, despite the physical exertion. Merle followed helplessly almost entranced by him. Bushes, trees, and other natural objects flew past the pair as they raced across the plains of Fanelia, to their destination, the outskirts. 


End file.
